The Purple Rose
by DEValken
Summary: A SonAmy Fan Fiction; Two months ago, Sonic made a promise to Amy that he'll stay by her side and never leave. Now in present day, Amy finds out that she's pregnant with his child BUT hasn't seen him since the day after they made love. Will Amy ever see Sonic again or has he left her for good? Rated M for Mature content.
1. A Promise Broken

**The Purple Rose**

**Reminder: **I DO NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

**Author's Note: **At first I was going to rewrite this, but now I'm thinking, nah. I'll I'm going to state is if Sonic and the gang were in human form. Don't like it then don't read. If you do like it, please leave a review. I'll also be posting the other finished chapters up as well.

Anyway enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Promise Broken<strong>

**_Two Months Ago_**

_In an apartment, located in New York City, the sounds of ecstasy linger throughout each room. Clothes shattered around in the living room, leaving a trail to the bedroom, which the white door was open, just a crack, while the sounds of ecstasy become a bit louder in volume. Inside the light pink colored room and upon the soft bed with dark pink sheets, a young female with long pink hair, emerald green hues and peach skin tone, laid delicately upon the bed as soft moans of pleasure surpass her lips._

_Her body had the perfect physique of a model, her breasts nice and perked, her stomach slim and fit and her skin, shimmering a bit underneath the small rays of the moon, which peeked through the blinds of her window. Soon, her soft moans slowly picked up volume as her naked frame began to arch. She bit her bottom lip before looking down herself, having her emerald hues meet with a pair of lime green hues. _

"_Oh…Sonic…" moaned out the pink haired female as she softly exhaled._

_The blue haired male lifted his head from between her thighs, revealing a smile upon his peach tone skin, and his well built muscular body. He let out a soft chuckle as he straightened his back, revealing his ten inch erected member before rubbing the tip along her shaven folds. He eyed her, looking at her reaction, watching her squirm lightly before hearing her moan out in a soft tone._

_"Amy…you're so beautiful…. like a lovely delicate rose….My rose." He spoke before pushing his member into her entrance, causing her to moan a bit louder with a light wince._

_He slowly hovered over her, gently grasping upon on her wrists and placed them over her head as his eyes met hers. His thrusts were slow and deep while her inner walls began to tight around his member, the sign of want. He let out a silent groan before leaning close to her lips and kissed her deeply and passionately. She moaned within their passionate kiss as she let her tongue slip into his mouth, letting their tongues dance upon each other, swirling and rubbing while tasting each other's saliva. _

_Gradually, Amy wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her, having his member penetrate deep into her entrance. The deep penetration caused a groan to surpass his lips before feel her bit down upon his bottom lip and tug back. He looked into her eyes as she noticed her lust, her wanting more from him. He lightly panted while the heat from each other's body caused him to sweat, which glistened nicely upon his muscular toned body. He lifted his head away from her a bit as he spoke in a soft and sexual tone, "You're such a naughty girl…. I hope you're ready for a change…. in speed."_

_A moan surpassed her lips while her eyes widened with shock, wondering on what exactly he meant by 'speed'. She immediately retrieved her answer when Sonic picked up the pace, thrusting into her entrance faster while deeply penetrating her roughly, the tip hitting hard against her womb. Eventually, her soft moans turned into loud shrills of pleasure, her lower back arching as she tightened her leg muscles around his waist, trying to hold on while her inner walls tightened more._

_"A-Ah….S-Sonic…!" she moaned out loud, hearing her rapid heart beat beating against her eardrums._

_Sonic huffed heavily in his groans, pushing himself to the limit as he thrust into her entrance faster, penetrating even harder and deeper, causing her to scream. The immediate pleasure was causing Amy's urge to climax to come closer and closer. She placed her hands upon his back and began to deeply claw into his skin, causing the freshly made wounds to bleed. He hissed in pain as his member started to throb, causing him to groan out loud as he leaned over and nips her ear, whispering, "Mmmmn…. my lovely rose…. I'm about to release."_

_She tried to keep her moaning down to a minimum volume as she panted, "I-I'm about to release t-too….O-Oh Sonic….I-I…love you."_

_He groaned out as he moved his lips over to hers, whispering, "I love you too, Amy Rose…"_

_He gave her a passionate kiss while Amy moaned loudly, both of them climaxing at the same time. Soon, Sonic broke the kiss and pulled out his soaked member from her entrance and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily before looking at her. Amy, as well, was breathing heavily while resting her head on his sweat-covered chest, looking up at him, questioning him._

_"Sonic…" she asked softly as she took a deep breath to calm down, "you won't… leave me, will you? You won't just disappear from my sight and leave me alone…?"_

_He smiled a bit as he rubbed her lower back, looking down at her, speaking in a tired tone, "I'll never leave you Amy, I promise."_

**_Present Time_**

_The sun was about to set in the city of New York; everyone had his or her own destinations to go to. The wind lightly blew as a few leaves began to fall and float away, a red leaf in particular soared throughout the city, traveling into the weirdest and yet dangerous obstacles before landing on a cemented sidewalk, Without knowing that the leaf was there, a red high heel stepped on it, making the red leaf crumble into pieces._

_A soft sigh was heard as the female looked down at the papers, which were test results of her urine sample. Her heart sunk a little before some random bystander pushed her away from the door and walked into the hospital. Wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a pair of black denim jeans. Her long pink hair was tied up in a messy bun, revealing her emerald hues as she continued to look at the test results._

_'I should of known….' She thought to herself as she looked at the positive sign on the test results, 'but why did it have to be on the time where I haven't seen him since the day after our love making?'_

_A tear formed and streamed down her cheek as she looked over at the horizon, watching the sun going down. She then placed her free hand upon her stomach as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She crippled the test results in her hand as she spoke out to herself, questioning and yet panicking at the same time._

_"Sonic, where have you've gone? Please don't tell me that you've broken my promise?"_

_She bowed her head in disappointment as she tossed the test results in the trash, walking over to the city's sidewalk and took the long way home. Her mind deeply lingering with thoughts of what could of happened to Sonic, but deep within her heart, she wanted to know his truth, his reason on why he left without even saying goodbye._


	2. The Unexpected Reunion

**The Purple Rose**

**Reminder: **I DO NOT own SEGA's works. Just the idea for the fan fiction.

**Authors Note: **Before going further, here's the ages of the characters so far.

Sonic- 23

Amy-21

Shadow-23

Cream-20

The other characters ages I'll list once they have a major part in this fan fiction.

Please read and review! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Unexpected Reunion<strong>

While walking the long way home, Amy's thoughts began to think of the worst. She tried to shake them off only those same thoughts to come back, lingering deeply in her vulnerable mind.

'_Maybe someone jumped him and his body is laying in some dumpster, left to rot…. or possibly he was ran over by a drunk truck driver…'_

She placed her right hand upon her stomach, feeling a bit nauseated due to yet another round of morning sickness before having people rushing out of the coffee shop, with coffee in hand, bumping her shoulders left and right until she snapped out of her concentration. Her emerald hues looked up and read the sign hanging over her head.

'_Starbucks…go figure. This place is always crawling with caffeine addicts.'_

A soft sigh surpassed her lips as she looked over at the door, noticing the line was died down into nothing, but the tables, on the other hand, were completely full. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she shrugged, walking into the coffee shop and waited in line. She hummed a light tune to herself as she looked around, feeling her nausea spell becoming worse before hearing a familiar voice, which rang beautifully in her ears.

"Amy! Over here!" called out a young female before giggling cutely.

She turned her head to look; noticing the female standing behind the register as she smiled lightly, this certainly lightened her mood and had her stop thinking about Sonic. She walked over to the register as she looked at the female, giggling softly, eyeing her work uniform before placing her left hand on her cheek.

"Hey Cream, it's certainly has been awhile since I last saw you." Amy spoke, smiling more while trying to carry the conversation.

The female behind the counter, known as Cream, had long light blonde hair with brown tips, which was tied back into a ponytail due to health regulations with a dark green hate with the company's logo upon her head. Her brown eyes glistened with delight as her peach complexion shined lightly underneath the shops light, wearing the white, black and green themed work clothes. She let out a few more giggled as she greeted her with a smile.

"I know right? It's so great to see you again. How it going?" she spoke with pure delight as she lightly leaned on the register.

'_Other than I'm pregnant with Sonic's child, heartbroken because he left me without saying goodbye.' _She thought before clearing her throat and spoke out softly, fibbing, "I'm doing great." She looked at the choices of beverages while speaking, "I'll take a hot lemon tea please."

Cream hopped back on her feet and went to retrieve her order, humming lightly and yet cheerfully while doing so, "Well that's good to know." She paused as she poured the hot lemon tea into the a Styrofoam cup and placed a lid on it, carrying it over to the register smiling, "Anything else?"

She bit her bottom lip a bit as she shook her head, "Nah…I won't over do it. This is perfectly fine. " Amy paused briefly as she went into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, opening it only to find a picture of her and Sonic together, _'Damn you…I thought I got rid of this picture.' _She silently sighed before pulling out a ten-dollar bill, "Here you go and you may keep the change. So… how did you get into this job?"

"It wasn't easy" Cream answered as she giggled nervously, "I almost didn't get this job, but luckily one of people who wanted the job, dropped it and went to work for someone else." She looked around before handing her a freshly baked strawberry muffin, "On the house."

Amy couldn't help but burst into laughter as she took the muffin along with her hot tea, "Well, thank you Cream, it's very nice of you. I hope to see you again."

"Why leave so soon? Take a seat and relax a bit, I should be on break here in…" she paused as she looked, "fifteen minutes."

"Well all right…if I can find anywhere to sit." Amy spoke as she smiled a bit, amused by Cream's enthusiasm.

Cream looked around as she spotted a table from afar, pointing it out for Amy, "There's a seat over there with a male."

_'A male? Could it be?' _She thought to herself as she followed Cream's finger, looking at the male sitting at the table. Her heart sunk as she realized that it wasn't Sonic, _'Damn…well…it's better to have someone to talk to while I'm waiting for cream to go on break.'_

She took a sip of her hot lemon tea as it was soothing her stomach and making the nausea slowly go away. She stumbled a little bit, due to people wanting to leave the coffee shop before finally making her way to the table. She lightly placed her muffin and tea on its surface before taking her seat, sitting in front of the male. Instead of carrying on a conversation like she usually do with strangers, she looked out the window and let her thoughts wander, wondering if she'll ever see Sonic's face again.

As she looked out the window, the male sitting on the other side of the table had his hand in his pocket, jingling his keys as he winced in pain. His hair was black with red streak, which covered the left side of his face. His dark red hues focused on the cup of coffee sitting in front of him, while he continued to wince in pain due to the wounds and bruises all over his well built and peach complexioned skin. He wore a black leather jacket with spikes upon the shoulders and a white tank top (or 'Wife Beater') underneath, a pair of black denim jeans and black combat boots. He slowly and carefully leaned back in his seat before looking at the female in front of him, looking closely as he recognizes the pink hair. A soft smirk appeared on his face as he lightly chuckled and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip.

Snapping out of her tracing thoughts with a little help of the male's chuckle, she turned her head and looked at the male a little before her emerald hues widened in shock.

'_Shadow? He's… back?' _she thought to herself as she continued to stare at the male. She couldn't believe her eyes, but she had to speak up in order to know for sure, "Shadow? Is that you?"

Another chuckle surpassed his lips as he looked into her emerald hues, "Indeed, Amy. I'm actually surprised that you've noticed me, it has been awhile." He paused as he winced in pain, but he ignored it by taking another sip of coffee.

"Three years is more than awhile, …" she stated as she grabbed a hold of her strawberry muffin and took a bite while looking at his bruises along his face, "Let me guess…"

Both of them spoke at the same time in sync. "Knuckles"

She lightly giggled, shaking her head as she spoke, "Well, I guess that's what you get for leaving for three years and decide to finally come back." She paused as she looked at him with a questioning look on her face, "What were you doing within those three years?"

A soft disappointing sigh surpassed his lips as he pulled out a picture from his back pocket, a picture of Maria Robotnik. He laid the picture upon the table's surface as he lightly tapped upon her face, looking over at Amy with tears slowly starting to form from his tear ducts. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled, before speaking in a soft and sadden tone, "I was grieving… Maria was killed by a gunshot to the head." he paused as he shook his head, "I was also on the quest to find out who have done it… come to find out that it was her own family member. A family member who couldn't accept the fact that she was in love with me." He paused as he punched the table, causing the remaining people to stare, "They shot her on the day that I was going to propose to her."

A soft gasped escaped from Amy's lips as she covered her mouth, a tear streaming down her cheek as she shook her head in disbelief, "My god… I'm so terribly sorry…" she rested her right hand upon his fist, looking at him while uncovering her mouth, "But… at least you can keep her in memory and… I'm sure she wouldn't want you to grieve for her for the rest of your life. I bet…she would want you to move on."

He lightly jumped in shock of feeling her soft skin and gentle touch upon his hand as he slowly calmed down, unclenching his fist while holding her hand lightly. He looked at her as he gave her a simple nod, bringing her hand towards his lips and lightly kissed the back of it, "Thank you for your kind words, Amy. I needed that."

'_Did he just…kissed my hand?' _she looked at him bewildered with a light blush on her face as she shook it off, pulling her hand away while giving him a light caring smile, "No problem, Shadow."

He softly smiled as he leaned back, looking at her before asking, "So what about you? What have you've been doing for the past three years?"

Her heart sunk while her stomach started to give her trouble again, slipping her hand under the table and placed it upon it. She looked at him, her bottom lip lightly quivered as she tried not to burst into tears, "U-Uhmm…." She paused as she looked out the window, noticing that it was getting a bit dark, "It's getting dark, I better get going."

She carefully got up and was about to walk away when she felt a light grasp upon her wrist, making her look back at him as she hear him say, "I'm coming with you."

_'Is he serious? The Shadow I knew three years ago would of just let me go without saying a word.' _She thought to herself as she continued to look at him, _'Maybe… he's growing a caring heart.' _She sighed a bit as she nodded in agreement, waiting for him to get up from where he sat so she could get going.

Shadow stood up as he fixed his jacket before whispering in her ear in a stern yet calm tone, "You're going to tell me what happened within those three years Amy. I can tell that you're depressed about something."

_'He can tell? Oh boy….this will be an interesting walk home.' _She thought as she looked at him , "Of course.."

Both Amy and Shadow began to walk out of Starbucks when Amy heard cream screaming out, "Amy! I'm out on break! Hey…where are you going?"

She looked over at cream as she stood at the doorway by Show as she immediately apologized, "I'm sorry Cream, maybe tomorrow, I'll make it up to you."

"Awww… All right," Cream spoke as she kept a smile on her face, "See you then!"

**An hour and a half later**

"Ah… so that's what happened," Shadow spoke as he had his arm wrapped around her waist, causing Amy to blush lightly while tears were streaming down her cheeks as they were getting close to her apartment, "So, when were you going to tell Cream and your other friends about your pregnancy?"

She lightly sniffled as she had her emerald hues look at the sidewalk they were walking on, "I'm planning to tell Cream tomorrow after she gets her break from work. As for the others, whenever I get the chance to see them again."

"And what about Sonic?" he questioned as he looked at her with a caring eye before they both stopped at the doors of the apartment building, "Because, after all, he is the father of your child."

Her body began to tremble with rage, clenching her hands into fists as she began to sob loudly. She couldn't help but to punch the brick wall of the apartment building, having her knuckles scraped and bleeding while turning her head to look at him with blood shot eyes.

'_Amy…' _Shadow saw the pain in her eyes as he stayed put listening to what she had to say.

Her sweet and soothing voice transfigured into a voice of anger and pain, looking at him while tears continued to flow, "You know, I've been calling him on my cell phone for the month, starting for the day he let me and he never fucking answered. He lied to me! He promised me that he'd never leave me! I left him voice messages telling him on how much I missed him, but I got nothing! NOTHING!" she paused as she felt the stinging pain in her knuckles, causing her to wince as she broke down, "I placed my faith… my heart on him, and I ge-"

Shadow heard enough as he interrupted her with a soft kiss upon her lips. Her eyes widened but she didn't fight it, instead she closed her eyes softly and kissed him softly back. Soon, he broke the kiss and looked at her, caressing her cheek with his left hand. She reopened her eyes as she looked into his scarlet hues while listening to him speak in a calm tone, "Calm Amy…you have a little one to worry about. Don't stress yourself out over him. Sounds to me that he either felt like he wasn't good enough for you or he just grown tired of you. Either way, life goes on and, I don't know if this will help but.." he paused as he rested his hand upon her stomach, looking into her emerald hues, "I'll be here for you, friend or more."

'_Friend or more?' _she thought to herself as she was still a bit shocked about the kiss, _'He kissed me with any hesitation… and he said that he'll be here for me and the baby… Is it really time to let Sonic go and move on?' _she snapped out of her thoughts as she nodded softly, calming down, "Thank you Shadow… umm… please… stay here for the night? I'll let you sleep on the couch."

He lightly chuckled as he nodded, "Sure, I have nothing better to do at my place anyway." He paused as he grasped onto her hand, "Let's head inside."

A light smile appeared on her face as they both headed into the apartment building, heading into the room number four before closing the door behind them.


	3. The Decision Made

**The Purple Rose**

**Reminder:** I DO NOT own SEGA's works, just the idea of this fan fiction.

**Author's Note**: Here's a little reminder, Rouge's age is 22. Sorry but I'll try to get myself better with this. Anyway Read and Review! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Decision Made<strong>

The morning sunrise from the east side of the city, it's rays shining lightly through the blinds of Amy's window as it managed to flash upon her closed eyes. She slowly opened her emerald hues as she slowly stretched within her bed, feeling a warm mass against her body, causing her to lightly jump and look. Beside her was Shadow with his black, red-streaked hair in his face, sleeping soundly. Her heart jumped slightly as she looked under her sheets, noticing that they're both in the nude. A dark blush appeared on her face as she got out of bed, having the sheets drag off the bed while doing so, covering her body while she would over to the window with a wandering mind.

'_What on earth did we do last night?'_

**Flashback**

_Shadow closed the door behind them as they entered into the apartment, noticing how tense Amy was from all the overwhelming stress of Sonic leaving her and carrying his child. He walked over to her, placing his hands upon her shoulders and spoke in a soft and caring tone._

"_Amy…why don't you sit yourself down somewhere and I'll give you a massage."_

_With a simple nod, Amy walked into her room with him following right behind her while hearing the door shut behind them. She had herself sat down at the foot of her bed, looking back at him, blinking at few times while giving him a light smile. Shadow smiled back as he went and sat behind her and placed his hands upon her shoulders, rubbing them while applying a little pressure on the tense areas. His eyes widened on how tense she was before hearing her surpass a soft sigh from her lips._

"_You're very tense..." he spoke softly as he moved his hands upon her back, feeling more tense spots, "You shouldn't let his foolish move bother you so much."_

_"I know…" she spoke as she slowly relaxed, "I just… don't understand why he would make a promise like that and then break it."_

"_He's just a jerk, Amy…it's been two months, no calls, no sign of his where-a-bouts…" he paused as he continued to massage her back, "I honestly think it's time to let go."_

_She groaned lightly in pain as one of the tense areas of her back was sensitive, "I know, Shadow…" she paused as she let a soft moan of relief, "But something deep in my heart knows that he'll come back"_

_Her moan lingered lightly into his ears as he shook it off, continuing to speak, "And what if he doesn't come back? What would you do then? You can't live your life in waiting for his return." He paused while concentrating on a tense spot in her back._

_She let another moan surpass her lips as she closed her eyes, "I'm not worried about my heart…" she placed her hand upon her stomach, "I'm worried about the baby's… How am I going to tell him or her, when he or she is old enough, that their father left us when we needed him the most? Just imagining the look on their face… it'll kill me inside"_

_The sound of her moans continued to linger in his ears while he listened to her words, he heart began to pound a bit faster before speaking, "If it ever comes to that, you tell him or her that I'm their father." He slowly snaked his hands under her arms, placing his hands upon her breasts while leaning close to her ear and whispered, "I told you that I'll always be here for you, friend or more."_

_She gasped softly while a blush appeared on her face, looking over at him at the corner of her emerald green hues. She didn't budge nor push him away, instead she spoke out in a soft and seductive tone, "Friend or more, huh? I wonder how much more you're planning to go for."_

_All Shadow could do was lightly smirk and began to grope her breasts firmly, hearing her soft moans as he done so. His curiosity grew, as he wanted to explore more of her, letting his left hand let go from her breast and softly travel downward, slipping in between her jeans and panties and rubbed softly upon her clit. A soft gasps and a moan surpass her lips while her inner thighs began to tremble with pleasure. He leaned close to her ear once again as he whispered softly, "Remove your clothing…I want to see all your beauty."_

_A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she got up and took off her red long sleeve shirt, revealing her black-laced bra, looking at him with her glistening emerald hues. She then teasingly took off her jeans, revealing the black-laced panties. Her heart pounded a bit as she noticed him gesturing to continue on. She took a deep breath as she removed her bra, revealing her bare breasts, her nipples slowly erecting from the coolness of the room. As she removed her panties, she looked at him as he stood up and gently grasped her waist, lifting her up and lightly laid her on her back before crawling onto the bed._

"_Sh-Shadow…" Amy said softly as she looked up at him._

_"Shh…" he spoke as he placed his right index finger upon her lips, "Just let me do my business."_

_She blushed darkly as she gave him a simple nod, allowing him to do whatever he pleases as she felt his tongue lick from her neck, all the way down to her right breast, having it quickly flick upon the nipple. She softly moan out as Shadow went and took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck upon it, while having his left hand travel down and inserted two fingers into her entrance, thrusting them in at a normal pace._

_Her moans became a bit louder in volume while her lower back slightly arched with pleasure. Shadow smirked as he lightly and teasingly bit upon his nipples, hoping that she would shrill out with pleasure. Being intoxicated with ecstasy, she placed her hands upon his hand and gently pushed him down. He lowly chuckled as he realized what she wanted, kissing from her breasts, down along her stomach and ending with light kisses upon her inner thighs. He continued to thrust his fingers into her, hearing her moan out before looking up at her with his red hues, noticing the glistening hues of her own. Feeling her folds becoming soaked with her own juices, he slowly pulled out his fingers and licked the remaining juices from his fingers._

_After he finished licking his fingers, he lowered his head, having him between her legs before licking between her moist folds. Slowly, he traced his tongue up and down between her folds before having his tongue flick lightly upon her sensitive clit. The sound of her gasping loudly and the feeling of her inner thighs trembling with pleasure sent his hormones raging. Soon, having her clit in his mouth, he began to lightly suck upon it, having Amy squirm and moan loudly with pleasure. _

_Afterwards, Shadow slowly stopped sucking upon her clit and went back to lick between her fold, surprised on how much more soaked than they were before. He could hear her lightly pant, a sign of her getting close to her climax as he slowly penetrated his tongue into her entrance before thrusting it at a normal pace. His red hues looked up at her, watching her arch her lower back with pleasure while hearing her moan out. He gradually increased his speed of thrusting his tongue into her entrance before having tongue go deeper into her, having the tip of his tongue flicker upon the g-spot. He continued to flick his tongue upon her g-spot before hearing her shrill out with pleasure and feeling her climax onto his tongue. _

_He smirked as he removed his tongue from her entrance, letting her juices flow into his mouth as he swallows it down. He heard her breathing heavily before raising his head to look at her, noticing that she closed her eyes. He chuckled a bit as he got up from between her legs and covered her with her hot pink sheet._

**Back In Reality**

She blinked a few times as she shook head, questioning herself, while speaking in a soft tone, "If that's all we did…then why is he naked as well?"

"Because I more comfortable and sleep well when I'm in the nude." Shadow spoke as he snakes his arms around her waist and held her close, "How did you sleep?"

She blushed lightly as she looked at him at the corner of her eye, "Actually…pretty well. I haven't slept like that in a long time.

He chuckled a bit, "You relieved all your stress, but now I think you have something planned for today, have you not?"

"Hmm?" she questioned before looked at her alarm clock, noticing that the time was almost ten in the morning, "Oh yeah… I have to visit Cream and tell her the news." She paused to let out a few giggles, "I'm sure she'll be excited to hear."

"May I come along, Amy? You know I still have a lot of members to meet again." He spoke in a soft tone as he slowly let her go.

"I don't see why you can't." She answered as she turned to look at him fully, "Time for us to find clothes to wear."

With a simple nod, Shadow led her to her own closet as they both rummaged within the clothes to find something to wear for the day.

**Two Hours Later**

Sitting inside the living room of a creamed colored two-story home with different sorts of flowers lined up on the front porch, Amy was sitting on a brown polyester couch beside Cream, chatting amongst themselves. Amy was wearing a dark magenta long sleeve shirt with a pair of white jeans and a pair of dark magenta sneakers. Cream, on the other hand, wore an orange and white sundress with a light blue bow in the center with light tan sandals on her feet and her blonde and brown hair French braided and away from her face. Cream clapped her hands happily as she had the brightest smile on her face, bouncing lightly in her seat.

"This is such great news!" Cream spoke excitedly before gasping in shock, "Does Sonic know?"

'_There's that name again….' _Amy thought as she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "You know…I've tried, but I guess he just doesn't want to answer his calls. I haven't seen him for two months."

"Oh… is that why Shadow is here?" Cream asked leaned over to the side, looking at Shadow who was leaning against the wall, by the door.

Amy looked behind her as she looked at Shadow, noticing him and his assemble. He wore a Crush 40 graphic t-shirt with his black leather jacket, black baggy jeans and his black combat boots. She lightly blushed as she turned to look back at Cream, clearing her throat, "Well, more than that, Cream. He's here to reconnect with others, he's been gone for three years, you know."

Cream nodded her head, smiling sweetly before hearing the door creak open, hearing a feminine flirtatious voice behind it, "Hello dear, guess who's here?"

The feminine voice lingered in Amy's ears, causing her to sigh discouragingly, _'Rouge…'_

"Rouge!" Cream said out loud in and excited tone, "Come in! It's been awhile."

A soft and flirtatious giggle surpasses the female's lips as she spoke, "With pleasure…"

The female stepped in and close the door, letting out a sigh. She had platinum white hair with blue eyes, pale peach complexion. She wore a white fur coat with a bright pink sleeveless and strapless, heart shaped top, which revealed her large breasts, with black skinny jeans and a pair of white high heels. Her heels clicked along the wooden floor as her eyes locked onto Amy's frame as she huffed, "Cream…what on earth is she here?"

Amy quickly turned her head to look at Rouge as she laughed at her, "Aww…the poor whore of New York wasn't expecting me to be here…but if I do recall, your street corner is on the other side of the city."

Rouge she turned her head away as she spoke, "How cute to speak such words…" she paused as she looked right at Shadow, smirking, "Well now, who do we have here?"

Amy growled softly as she felt anger growing deep inside her heart, "He's not your sex toy, you two dollar whore. That's Shadow… you keep your dirty paws away from him."

Cream blinked as she looked over at Amy with utter shock, whispering, "Amy… do you have feelings for Shadow?"

Amy looked over at Shadow, noticing him look right back her before she immediately looked down, taking a deep breath before speaking in a soft whisper, "Maybe… I don't know. There's a part of me that tells me to let go of Sonic and be with Shadow…but there's another part of me that tells me to wait a little longer for Sonic to come back." She sighed softly as she shook her head, "I honestly don't know what to go for."

Cream slowly and softly moved closer to Amy as she hugged her lightly, trying to comfort her as she whispered softly in to her, "Just listen to your heart, Amy. It knows what it wants."

Amy slowly closed her eyes as she thought to herself about Cream's words, _'Listen to my heart… right…'_

As she noticed that Amy and Cream were distracted, Rouge walked over to Shadow before stopped a few feet from him as she spoke in a soft and flirtatious tone, "My sincere apologies for not seeing you there at first, Shadow."

He raised an eyebrow as her paced his red hues upon Rouge, hearing her speak before shrugging, "Doesn't bother me any if you did or didn't."

Rouge placed her right hand upon her hip as she had her blue hues focused on him, "So what you doing here with Cream and the fat pig?"

Keeping his cool and ignoring that comment about Amy, he continued to speak in a calm tone, "Just came by to see some familiar faces, been gone for three years."

Rouge made a pouting face as she spoke in a fake saddened tone, getting closer to him, "And you never took the consideration of coming over to my place to visit me? I would of made sure that you would enjoy my company."

Shadow couldn't help but to burst into laughter, catching Amy and Cream's attention as he spoke out loud, "You think I'm that naïve? You might have had me wrapped around your finger five years ago, but you don't now" he paused as he pushed her away from him, "I suggest to you now, to know where you stand because you stand nowhere close in my region."

Amy growled under her throat as she immediately got up from the couch and walked over to Rouge, clenching her left hand into a fist and had her knuckles met with the bridge of Rouge's nose, knocking her down to the ground. She took a few deep breaths as she looked down at Rouge, "Stay the fuck away from Shadow, you filthy slut. Just stay on your knees, because after all, that's you ever do, right?" she paused as she looked over at Cream while gently grabbing a hold of Shadow's hand, "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon, Cream. We'll meet again soon."

Without giving Cream a chance to speak, Amy walked out with Shadow, taking the long way home. Rouge slowly got up from the ground as she watched them leave, smirking as she chuckled softly to herself, thinking, _'So… Shadow is going after Amy Rose. I'm going to make sure that they'll never have a happily ever after.'_

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Amy and Shadow continued to walk in a fast pace, no communication between them as Amy's emerald hues focused on the sidewalk in front of her. Shadow continued to look at her while trying to walk at her speed before speaking up, "Uh…Amy, you're not still mad at Rouge, are you? I mean…we're far away from her, I don't think she'll be able to follow us."

Slowly Amy stopped in her steps as she looked over at him, "Sorry, I just can't stand her… ever since four years ago when she tried to seduce Sonic. She's nothing but a two-faced, cum guzzling gutter slut." She sighed irritatingly, "I just didn't want you to fall in her trap of seduction."

Shadow nodded his head as he crossed his arms in front of him as he looked at her, "So… have you've made your decision?"

She blushed lightly as she looked away, knowing what he's asking of as letting herself think while her heart beat at a normal pace, "Honestly… I do have feelings for you Shadow… but my mind is still on Sonic." She paused as she started to tear up, slowly looking back at him, "I don't know what to go with…" she paused as she thought about it, "One thing is certain…I don't want to be alone." She looked at him while her emerald hues glistened with sadness, "S-So… be my temporarily love until I know for sure."

Shadow nodded his head as he showed a light smile, "Of course, anything you feel comfortable with."

A soft smile appeared on her face as she lightly grasped onto his hand and casually walked along side of him, heading their way back to her apartment. Without them knowing, hiding in the shadows of the alleyway, a set of violet hues glowed from within the darkness. A low chuckle echoed throughout the alleyway as it spoke out in a western yet city like tone, "Oh boy…did this get more interesting."


End file.
